1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaft with a gear fastened thereon. More specifically, the present invention relates to a shaft with a gear on its front side and the method for producing such a shaft. The shaft being of a type that can be utilized within the automobile arts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves, for example, the powering steering art where so-called EPAS gears (EPAS: Electric Power-Assisted Steering) are known that are fastened on shafts Such gears comprise a ring that is adhered, for example, to a large metallic hub. Subsequently, a machine-cogged gear rim is formed in the outside of the ring.
Alternatively, gears are known in which a gear contour is injection-molded directly onto a large steel hub. A “large steel hub or metallic hub” denotes here a hub that is larger than one half the diameter of the gear formed in such a manner. Such hubs can finally be arranged on shafts, in particular on or adjacent to the front sides of the shafts.
For example, such a gear can be constructed with an outer part, an insert part, and with a connection part for a positive connection of the outer part and the insert part, whereby the connection part consists of material cast between the outer part and the insert part. The insert part is, for example, a hub to be arranged on a shaft or a shaft pin.
Furthermore, the injection-molding of transmission gears directly onto shafts is known, but, without the above-cited hubs. An appropriate method for producing a transmission gear on a shaft can be gathered from DE 10 2004 061 090 A1. However, such transmission gears are not the above-cited EPAS gears.
What is not appreciated by the prior art is efficiency to be obtained through simplification of an EPAS gear design, in particular the assembly of an EPAS on a shaft, and developing an associated production process that is economical, yet efficient.
This problem is solved with a shaft with a gear, in particular with an EPAS gear, cast on its front side. Specifically, the problem is addressed with the features of a shaft with two front sides and an axis of rotation, wherein the shaft comprises at least one gear with the same axis of rotation; and, wherein the gear borders at least a first one of the front sides in an axial area.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved gear and of designing associated production processes, in particular the assembly of an EPAS gear on a shaft, more economically.